Zachary
Zachary, known on Shenanilands as SSJ Zach, is an active member of the forums and currently holds a moderator position for the Minus Zone. Before Shenanilands, Zach was part of the VGLan Forums, where a majority of the Shenanilands members came from. He participated in many of the RP's and signed-up for many comics on VGLan, which was one of the major reasons he moved to Shenanilands. He had been part of the early VGLan back in 2005, but under the name SuperShadowSaiyan. Once joining back to the new VGLan on December 1, 2008, he became a more active member of the forum community. He started as Caboose, for he had been watching the Halo Machinima Red Vs. Blue, and couldn't think of another name. Once he found out that people had fan characters on the site, he decided to do something unique. He created Zach Bandicoot, thinking it would be a great start to a new character. Unfortunately, when he wanted to join some of the sprite comics on the site, he didn't like the bandicoot sprites that were given to him at hand. He soon changed his character to Zach the Hedgehog, a blue and green hedgehog that looked like Shadow, but had the personality of Sonic. This character was created much faster than Zach Bandicoot and there were enough sprites for any type of comic. He soon joined the popular RP, U''niversal Quest: Xion Saga Part 2''. Time passed and by the time the Xion Saga Part 3 was beginning, Zach decided that, with all the other hedgehog characters on the forum, he wanted a more unique character. He finally settled on Zach, the Saiyan. He participated in the Xion Saga Part 3 RP and continued on to not only be in more comics and RP's, but create his own Universal Quest Saga, the Zach Saga. After his saga, he seemed to settle down on VGLan like the other members. It wasn't until a long time later that he would receive a message from Jensoman asking him to try out and join the new forum, Shenanilands. Zach joined Shenanilands on May 27, 2010 under the name SSJ Zach and became the 11th member on the site. Wanting to be a bigger part of the community, he decided to be more active and post in more topics away from the RP and sprite comics. After only his first day, Zach became the #1 poster on the forum, having more posts than any other member, which he still holds to this day. He replied to this by saying, "That's kinda sad....". As he continued to become a bigger part of the community, he started his own sprite comic, DESTINY, which not only included some Shenaniland members, but also some people Zach knew in real life who were interested in the comic. He also created the Fate RP, which was the first RP to start on Shenanilands. It involved an apocalyptic world where people wake up without any memory of what happened to the world and a rising darkness that threatens them almost immediately. After a while, Zach was promoted to being the Moderator or the Minus World, a place where RP's can run wild and where there is no limit to godmodding. Zach is still a big part of the Shenanilands community today and is excited for the forum's future. Zach was born on a Saiyan refugee planet deep in space. At the age of 2 he was sent away to a distant planet called Mobius. There, he was raised by a hedgehog who never told Zach his name, but trained him in the art of combat. Eight years passed and at the age of ten, Zach was a powerful kid. He had incredible speed and strength, although he was a little behind on knowledge, being raised in a remote jungle. One day the hedgehog left without warning, and Zach ventured out into the real world. He learned English very fast and searched the planet looking for the hedgehog. Two years passed in his search until he came across another Saiyan boy, Kazarith. Kazarith told Zach that their mission was to destroy the planet, but Zach refused to help Kazarith. They instantly became rivals in that moment, but Kazarith won the fight when Zach realized that Kazarith could use energy attacks, something the hedgehog could have never been able to teach the young Saiyan. Kazarith killed Zach and left Mobius, waiting until he was stronger to do so... Zach appeared in the Other World and started his journey down Snake Way to King Kai's planet. A whole year passed, but Zach finally made it to the small planet. He was instantly recruited by King Kai. King Kai taught him many energy attacks he had invented and some that he had picked up from previous pupils. He taught Zach the Kamehameha, the Kaioken, the Solar Flare technique, and the Spirit Bomb. Zach lived with King Kai for five years and one day, at the age of 18, his halo disappeared. He returned to Mobius just as Kazarith did, for the evil Saiyan was strong enough now to finish the task at hand. An epic battle took place, but when Zach finally beat Kazarith with the Kaioken x3 Kamehameha, Kazarith retreated. Two months passed until Kazarith returned again, but this time it was against the evil Diz, who wanted to suck the life out of every planet in the universe. Reluctantly, he and Zach teamed up to defeat the menace. When Zach used the Spirit Bomb, Kazarith and Zach thought they had won. But Diz rose from the ashes and killed Kazarith. In a rage, a hidden pocket of untapped energy in Zach burst out, turning his hair golden and his power boosted greatly. He had become a Super Saiyan. He defeated Diz, shooting him into space, with a Kamehameha. Shortly after this fight and Zach's recovery, he heard a tale about seven mystical balls that can grant any wish. The Dragonballs! He rounded them up and made a wish that Kazarith would come back to life. Kazarith returned to Mobius alive and well. Zach and Kazarith have been friends since, but they have a very dysfunctional relationship, Zach still a happy-go-luck warrior who loves any challenge, Kazarith still an over-confident and proud Saiyan who underestimates people. When they fuse, they create the mighty Zacarith, who has double the power of Zach and Kazarith combined, but can only stay fused for an hour. Category:SSJ Zach Category:RP Character Background Category:Zachary